vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-5012713-20120929183232/@comment-5404339-20120929204650
Guys, may I say something? What Fieldsoflight says is partially true. Partially. I think SeeU is more popular as mascot in western fandom than IA is. But only as mascot and only in western fandom. Why? She is more recognized. Even Vocaloid noobs, who never heard of MEIKO or Gakupo (yes, they exist! :F) know who SeeU is. In IA's case... not necessarily. There was a bigger whoop about SeeU's release. All these comments on YT, dA and other popular sites. Some praised her, her voice and design to heavens and claimed 'she>>>Miku', some started to hate her and called her 'Korean copycat'. Keep in mind 'popular' doesn't exactly mean 'liked'. And fact she is the first Korean Vocaloid and one of first releases of V3 did help to gain attention. IA is madly popular now because of Kagerou Project, not because of herself. People are listening to these songs not because IA was used in them, but because it's THE Kagerou Project. Jin could use every Vocaloid in existence, it wouldn't change anything besides IA popularity. If he used Yukari, she would be most popular V3 with at least 4 milion songs. If he used Kagamines or GUMI, songs would probably hit 1 million even faster. I'm not saying IA wouldn't be popular without Kagerou Project. She would, but to lesser degree. She was well received because of her human-like voice and popular provider. Even if you don't count Kagerou Project, she still has 1 milion song. So she would made it to EXIT TUNES anyway. (At least IA is a good voicebank and deserves to be popular, so I'm not complaining *cough*Kagamines*cough*) Sad truth, but most Vocaloids get popular only when very popular producers start to work with them. First example that pops up in my mind: GUMI and DECO*27. IA also got famous mainly because already popular producers like Kemu and Jin created songs with her. (Now I want Jin, even if his tuning is horrible, to work with less popular Vocaloids. Like Iroha or Mew. Come on, they are hard to screw up. And they would get instant boost to the popularity.) @Kimi2.0 I think it's another way around. SeeU would be MORE popular if she was a Japanese Vocaloid like Miku or IA, or a Japanese Vocaloid with Korean voicebank as supporting language. The only thing that stops her from being madly popular is the fact she is overseas Vocaloid. Japanese Vocaloids are nearly always more popular than overseas Vocaloids, exceptions like Rion and Mew are REALLY rare. Mew is unpopular only because: 1) she is not anime-sqee. 2) she got no advertising. 3) she was overshadowed by SeeU. In different circumstances she wouldn't be so obscure. Mature voices seem to be more popular now. *coughYukariandIA*cough* Rion's case is different: fans got turned off because of her design and nasal voice (it's more pleasant to listen than Rin or Miku, IMO). Mainly because of design |D Too much 'kawaiiness' is not a good thing either.